Slayed
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: Bella's eighteenth birthday didn't go according to plan. Character Death. Bella/Jasper


Bella shuddered at the thought of actually going to the party. Something was going to go wrong. Something was going to go very very wrong. She was radiating worry, hoping someone would pick it up. Her gnawing at her nails, twisting and untwisting her hair.

"Nervous much Bella?" Alice chirped at her human friend. Bella nodded a bit.

"It's going to be great!" Alice continued. And for once Bella didn't argue that she didn't like surprises, she just sat there in the car, worried and anxious. When they stopped she didn't want to get out. She sat quivering in her seat for a few minutes, terrified of what this party was going to bring. It couldn't be too late to leave, to bail out.

She forced her legs to move, to take each step towards the large mansion. With each step the feeling grew more and more powerful. Alice didn't notice a thing, just happily bouncing along in front of her more fragile friend.

They reached the threshold of the door quicker then Bella would have liked. The door opened and the first thing she noticed was Jasper's face scrunched in confusion. Then Edward scooped up Bella in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. She quivered a hint at the fear racing through her body. Everything was getting more and more intense for her but no one else seemed to know it.

"Something's going to go…wrong…" She whispered quietly. She had a feeling they heard her but didn't care. The only one who paid any mind to that was Jasper. Jasper who was confused at the intense, powerful emotions radiating from her, fear and anxiety, nervousness and worry. She was worried for her life. Was it him she feared so much?  
For once Edward's hand didn't calm her, it only intensified the feeling. Like she was the only one who knew about the charging predator that no one saw. She didn't let of Edward for a while, clutching his body and leaning her head against his silent chest. Then he noticed something was wrong.

"Bella, Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked, whispered into her hear.

"No…no…something's going to go wrong…" She whispered to him. Everyone heard it and they heard the tremor in her voice, the trill of fear.

"It's going to be ok, it's just us" He whispered to her. No one said a thing after that, realizing how the must sound. It's ok Bella, it's just a bunch of vampires hanging out with a human.

"No…no…" She shook her head and leaned her forehead against his chest. Edward looked up at Jasper. His eyes pleading with the honey-haired vampire to calm her.

"No. Stop it Jasper…" Bella growled at him. There were times when she didn't care but now, she needed her fear. Fear made you aware. Jasper didn't cut it out immediately. She growled his name again and he finally stopped.

"Bella dear, what's wrong?" Edward asked finally. Bella shook her head.

"No…no I don't know."

"Let's just get the party rolling, maybe it's just a bad feeling" He whispered to her. Everyone tried to feign relaxation. They sat Bella down on the sofa, sandwiched between Edward and Emmett.

"You'll be ok" Edward whispered as Alice started up her bouncing routine. Dancing over to grab the gifts.

"Here, here, here" She shoved a silver wrapped gift into Bella's hands. "Open this one first" She smiled quickly. Bella nodded and glanced around the room. Jasper hung in the courner, he had a feeling it was his fault that this feeling was coursing through her. He could feel the real intensity of it. It was horrifying to think that even when she was safe she would feel that level of fear.

Edward cocked his head over at Jasper for a second before nodding slowly. And with that Jasper took his leave, sliding out the glass door and then disappearing into the deep wilds of the rainforest.

Bella grew even more jittery with him gone.

"Why did Jasper leave?" She asked, her voice tense and strained. A half opened gift was in her hands.

"He…" Edward hesitated. "Knew that he wasn't going to help anything, he left to try and ease your fear. None of us are going to hurt you" He whispered the last part into her ear. She shook with fear. Why was she so worried? She didn't know.

She had a feeling she was going to find out soon.

Then everything changed. It was simple as a knocking on the door. Everyone grew tense but Esme stood up and walked over, pulling the door open. Almost immediately she crumbled to the ground…as close to dead as she can get with out being burned.

Slayers.

Everything moved too fast. There were a twenty of the slayer's, each attacking a different vampire. Bella screamed in horror at the horrible bloodshed – the massacre of those she loved.

"No!" She kept screaming. "NO!"

"Ma'am…it's ok. It's ok now…you're going to be ok…" One of the men came over to her. She shook harder then before.

"You…sick….disgusting…THEY NEVER HURT A THING!" She shouted at them. There numbers had thinned in the quick battle.

"It's ok…they hypnotized you….you'll be ok soon enough."

"I didn't know they were keeping a human hostage"

"We arrived just in time"

"Too bad about Frank, I liked him"

"They're always so damn pretty."

"Better get to burning them"

"NO!" Bella screamed again, the tortured wail was despereate. "I was never hypnotized…I loved them…they were my family…they didn't hunt humans…" She started getting up. Fighting the hands that tried to keep her down, telling her 'you're going to be ok'. She started grabbing the bloodless fragments of bodies.

"Of course they hunt humans. All vampires hunt humans"

"No…no…no…no…" She just kept muttering.

"Gold eyes means they don't….red means they do…bright red is a newborne" She formed a pile of these bodyparts.

"Lets burn them before they reform." One of the men called. Bella draped herself over what was left of the vampires. Tears falling like rain from her eyes.

"Monsters…you're monsters…" Bella kept crying, keeping her body drapped over the torn apart vampires.

"Yes…they are…"

"NO! You." She screamed. "You're the monsters."

"Bella…" A familiar voice called. Tearstained and sob wrecked Bella looked up at the backdoor, where a confused and baffled Jasper stood.

"Jasper! Run! They'll kill you!" Bella screamed at the vampire. Jasper simply crouched down. His body coiled like a cat ready to fight. The remaining slayers attacked. Bella screamed, her voice shrill and high. She closed her eyes and kept crying. Ripping sounds, snapping sounds, wet sucking sounds.

"Bella…" The same familiar voice asked. Bella opened her eyes a bit. Jasper was ok…. And his eyes were the color of red wine.

"Bella…come here" He nearly lifted her off the pile that remained of their friends and family. Bella's body was shuddering with every sob that left her lips. A stab wound was on her leg.

"…you drank from them…" She whispered. Jasper nodded, pulling Bella into a tight hug, trying to calm her fears.

"We dealed with slayer's in the south…I…don't know any other way of killing them….I'm sorry Bella…" He muttered to her. She nodded.

"They deserved it…" She whispered, her sobs lessening.

"I won't hurt you." He said with subdued tones.

"I know…my leg…" She bit down on her lip. He looked down at the wound.

"There's venom here…" He stared in amazement. His eyes trailed up to Bella. She was whimpering in pain.

"You're turning…" He whispered. "They used our own venom to kill them…you don't have enough." He was talking to himself more then not.

"I can't get it out Bella." He said to her. "I'll end up killing you…"

"Then finish the damn thing…" She growled in the pain. He grabbed her wrist and let his lips touch it gently. His tounge darted out till he found a vein. His teeth sunk into her wrist. He pulled himself away as quickly as he could. He had a share of human blood and didn't need mine. I diappeared into the extreme pain.

Years and years passed and Jasper and I became our own little Coven. We went to visit the Denali's, in forming them of the disaster. It took some explaining as to why Jasper's eyes were the color of rich wine and why I was a vampire. And that there were still efficient slayers. That ran a chill down the older member's spine.

Jasper and I stayed together forever after that. Neither took a mate, our mates were dead. But we had each other and it was definitely not platonic. We eventually took in a few others. A little girl with long, straight black hair named Tsuki and her sister Ai. And after a while their mates Akira and Joshua. Then there was Yew and Jared and Hazel and Catharine. We grew and shrunk and in a few centuries time we found ourselves alone again. We watched the worlds change and watched as vampires became more and more legend. We watched the Volturi fall and watched the rise of the Romanians. We watched them fall too.

We never thought about that day. We never talked about that day. We never mentioned there names. It was too painful for everyone involved.


End file.
